Education
by Mus4u
Summary: Tommy teaches Merton to french kiss. written for comment fic, slash


Tommy watched as his best friend was gently let go by girlfriend number three for this semester. Merton made his way slowly to the table Tommy was occupying in the quad. He gave his best buddy a warm, apologetic smile. "Sorry Merton," he said tapping his shoulder twice.

"Save it Tommy," Merton moaned letting his head fall on the table with an audible thump.

Tommy winced, it was bad when Merton didn't even want to bitch about it. "C'mon buddy, tell me about it."

Merton gave him a small glare over his folded arms. "She said that I was lacking in certain departments."

"What does that mean?" Tommy's brow wrinkled in confusion and a flare of anger in his belly Merton was a great guy; where could he be lacking? Merton mumbled. "What was that?" Tommy leaned a little closer.

"She said that I wasn't a good kisser, specifically that I didn't know how to french kiss." Merton's face flamed up and he looked away.

Tommy frowned, "that's a stupid reason to break up with someone."

"Well apparently it's a popular one," Merton huffed.

"What?" Tommy stared at his friend in disbelief.

"It's why Morgan, Debbie and now Heather all broke up with me." Merton glared at the table, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. See you later Tommy." Merton gathered his things and was up and gone before Tommy could say anything.

Tommy watched as his friend hurriedly left the quad. He would think of a way to help him; nodding once to himself Tommy resolved to help his buddy.

* * *

When Merton let himself into his and Tommy's dorm room he was still feeling depressed and had already decided a spending spree was in order. Nothing like maxing out the credit cards on medieval weaponry to perk up any terrible day.

"Hey buddy." Tommy was lounging on his respective bed books scattered around him.

"Don't you have class?" Merton dropped his satchel and snatched his laptop from his desk. Tommy pushed some books out of the way and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"What kind of friend would I be if I left my best buddy alone now?" he grinned at the goth.

Merton rolled his eyes, "really Tommy I'm fine," which was a lie and the werewolf probably knew that.

Tommy leveled a patient look on him, "don't do that Merton. I know you're not fine."

"I want to help you," Tommy said quickly.

"Help me how? my problem isn't something you can help me with." Merton said quickly feeling his face inflame as Tommy's did.

"Well I- I could- if you wanted- you know?" he scrubbed at the back of his neck and Merton's mouth dropped open.

"You did not just- You did.. Have you lost your mind?" Merton squeaked.

"It was just a suggestion," Tommy looked him in the eye.

Merton sputtered for a minute, "you're serious? I'm mean, you- you want to help me with.."

"Kissing," Tommy's blush came back full force.

"Yeah," Merton sat down on his bed. "Seriously?" he asked one more time. He saw when Tommy made the decision to move to his side of the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"If-if you don-"

"No-I'm mean yes, I do?" Merton groaned when it came out a question. "Yes, if you-you want to." Tommy turned to him at the same time he tried to do the same thing and their knees bumped awkwardly. "Sorry," he muttered and tried to move back but was stopped by Tommy's hand on his knee. Merton looked up at him and Tommy smiled reassuringly, the hand on his knee moved to hover a moment over his check before Tommy rested it there softly. They moved towards each other and pulled back together, chuckling together.

"Just come here," Tommy pulled his face closer and for a moment their breath mingled before the werewolf closed the gap and kissed him slowly. It- it wasn't as strange as Merton had thought it would be. Tommy's lips weren't all that different from the few girls he had kissed and carefully, feeling awkward knowing he wasn't very good at this, kissed him back. His best friend grinned and moved his hand to the back of his neck and pulled Merton a little closer. The goth felt his body fall forward slightly but Tommy caught him and held him up with his other hand on Merton's hip.

Tommy's tongue swiped along his bottom lip and Merton pulled away in surprise. "W-wh-" but he saw Tommy smiling and tried to push the rest of his insecurities away; this time it was Merton who leaned in and initiated the kiss. This time when Tommy moved his tongue along his lip Merton let his mouth fall open and again took the initiative and slipped inside the werewolf's mouth where, and Merton felt his face flush, his tongue ran along one long canine tooth. Tommy shuddered at the touch of tongue on his werewolf fangs and pushed Merton back onto the bed and quickly followed him.

"What the hell were any of those girls talking about." Tommy attacked his mouth again and Merton had no hesitation this time when he parted his lips and met Tommy full force. It was a battle of dominance as both boys tried to claim the others mouth as his own. Merton had one hand buried in Tommy's thick hair while the other grasped at his hip; it wasn't until Tommy grounded his hips into Merton's and their arousal's came in contact that they ripped themselves away from each other gasping.

Merton looked at his best friend, currently wolfed-out, and couldn't stop his hand from coming up and running his fingers through the hair on one cheek. Tommy turned away slightly looking embarrassed, "oh c'mon Tommy y'know I don't care." Merton pushed Tommy to look at him again, "it's uh- actually a little hot." He knew his entire face was crimson again.

Tommy smiled softly and rest his head against Merton. "Still don't see what their talking about."

Merton laughed, "it's different with you. I'm not nervous."

"Really you're not nervous right now? Because I'm a little-actually really nervous right now." Tommy rolled a little bit and rested on his side, propped up on one elbow he looked at Merton. "Shouldn't we be freaking out?"

"Do you _want_ to freak out?" Merton didn't know what to do with his hands, his fingers tapped restlessly against his stomach before Tommy's hand landed on them effectively stilling them.

"Well, I don't want to be the only one so.." Tommy laughed softly.

"So um- where does this..yeah.." Merton looked at Tommy his stomach doing flips.

Tommy grinned, "wanna keep making out?" Merton nodded his head enthusiastically and they fell towards each other naturely.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Wolf on Campus

It's been a while since I've written this pair or even read any fic, so I watched a few episodes before writing this; I hope I stayed true to the characters.


End file.
